Truth or Dare
by TheEvilDooer
Summary: This is a T/M ficcie! Marron is having big trouble finding new friends. Finally the 'cool' crowd asks her to take a little test to see if she is the right material to be friends with them. She has to play a game of Truth or Dare with them. Chapter 6 up!!!
1. Default Chapter

Truth or Dare

Chapter 1

__

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT so don't sue me. I'm not making any money of this though I wish I did `cause I DO need some.. ^^;;

****

She threw her backpack on the floor and lay down on her bed. Marron sighed. The third day of her new school was over and things were going terrible. She wasn't making any friends and worst of all she was making tons of enemies. Everyone thought she was a goody-two-shoes. 

Marron rolled over on her right side facing the wall. One hand under her head, the other lying beside her. Her feet a little bent.

Someone knocked on the door. Marron didn't even twitch. The door opened and Juuhachi-gou came in. She sat down on the bed beside her daughter.

"Honey, is everything alright?" Juuhachi-gou asked worriedly. Marron didn't answer.

"Are you having problems at school?" Her mom asked again. "Aren't you making any friends?" Juuhachi-gou's nagging was getting on Marron's nerves. One thing that she really hated was people asking her thing over and over again.

"Do you have a fever?" Juuhachi-gou placed her hand on Marron's fore hand. That was the last straw. Marron had snapped. She turned to face her mother. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

Juuhachi-gou was astonished. She got up and headed for the door. "I'll come and get you when dinner is ready." Marron's mom said and closed the door behind her.

Marron turned to face the wall again. "I'm such an idiot," she thought and mentally kicked herself. She sighed again.

***

She lay on her bed for half an hour. Then got up and changed out of her school uniform into a white T-shirt with a pink tank top on in, and jeans.

Marron picked up her backpack and put it on her table. She took her books out of it, put the backpack back on the floor and started her homework.

"Math…," she mumbled as she finished her math homework.

The next subject she had to do was science. Marron looked at it in horror. She had been assigned to do it with a girl in her class, Elani. And Elani wasn't exactly nice to her. Actually, no one was for that matter. 

The whole class had to find partners themselves, but if you didn't find a partner, the teacher pared you up. Elani's best friend, Kia, wasn't there that day and Elani didn't want to go with anyone else, so the teacher had to put Marron and Elani together. That day Elani had been especially bad to Marron. She really didn't want to be partners.

Marron looked at the clock on the wall in front of her. It said 5 hours and 43 minutes. "Still not to late to call Elani," Marron thought.

Marron picked up the phone and dialled Elani's number. The phone beeped which indicated that it was busy. "Whew."

***

"Marron! Dinner!" heard Marron in her room.

"Coming!" she answered. Marron put her books down and ran downstairs.

In the kitchen, Juuhachi-gou was setting the table when Marron came in. The half-android woman didn't look up.

"Mom," Marron said softly. "I'm really sorry I yelled at you earlier today."

Juuhachi-gou looked at her daughter. Marron put her head down and stared at her feet. Marron felt a hug. She looked up and saw her mother's face lit up with a smile.

"That's ok, honey," Juuhachi-gou said warmly. "You didn't have to tell me everything right then and there."

Marron parted from her mother and sat down on a chair. "It's just that things aren't going very good at my new school."

Juuhachi-gou looked at Marron. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

"Well," Marron began, "I was assigned to do a project on science with this girl, Elani. And she doesn't seem to like me that much." She hung her head low. "Actually, no one does."

"Oh," Juuhachi-gou let out.

Marron looked at the table. There were only two plates on it. "How come there's no third plate?" asked Marron. "Isn't dad coming?"

"No, sweetie. Your father isn't coming for dinner because he had to go on an important trip with Goku-san," her mother explained.

"When is he coming back?" wondered Marron.

"He won't be back until Tuesday."

Marron quickly calculated. "But that's almost a week! Six days!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, I know, Marron," Juuhachi-gou said calmly. "But there was nothing her could do to avoid the trip."

Marron took it in. She let some time pass. Then: "Okay."

***

The next morning Marron was sitting in her desk when a guy passed by and knocked down her notebook purposely.

"Hey!" shouted Marron. "What did you do that for?!"

"Oh, sorry," he said. Then added: "Loser!" and went on laughing without picking the notebook up.

Marron got out of her desk and bend down to pick her notebook up while a girl bumped into her.

"Watch it!" Kia exclaimed. Marron fell down flat on her butt and stared up at Kia with anger in her eyes. If looks could kill Kia would be dead by now.

"Oh, it's you!" said Kia when she saw Marron. "What was your name again? Moron? Yeah, That's it!"

"It's Marron!" Marron said angrily, picked her notebook up and sat back in her desk.

"See ya later, Moron! "Kia laughed and sat down in her desk, which was right beside Marron's.

"I guess she hasn't heard about the project yet," murmured Marron under her breath.

Marron looked at Kia who was, as it looked like, finishing her homework. Kia had blazing red hair that was in a ponytail. She had green eyes and a small, button-like nose.

Marron looked away from her left side and looked to the right. An empty desk stood there. Marron sighed. Unfortunately that was Elani's desk.

Elani was always late for school. And she always had to stay after school for detention. She wasn't that smart either.

Marron put her head down on her desk and closed her eyes. _Maybe when I open my eyes this nightmare will be over,_ she thought.

The bell rang. Marron opened her eyes and lifted her head.

The teacher came in and stood near her table. "Good morning, class!" she said bright and cheery.

"Good morning, Mrs.Whitherworth," the class replied in unison.

"We have a new student," Mrs.Whitherworth said.

"This should be interesting," murmured Marron under her breath, sarcastically. She closed her eyes and put her head into her arms.

The teacher turned her head to the doorway, "Please, come in."

A guy that looked about 17, athletic and had a warm smile on his face came in.

"Please welcome," the teacher said and waited for everyone's attention. "Trunks Briefs."

A/N: Hahaha… I'm evil! I'll stop here. =) Chapter two coming soon! (I hope..^^;;) Please review and tell me what you think so far! ^_____^ Thanks for reading!


	2. The Savior

Truth or Dare

Chapter 2

__

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT.

A/N: Heeeere's the second chapter! Sorry it took so long but out stupid teacher is making us write so many stories at school, that when I come home I wanna do anything BUT write stories! ^__^ Heehee… 

That caught Marron's attention and she opened her eyes and stared at Trunks with amazement. 

"Wha…?" she found herself saying.

Trunks looked at her and smiled. Marron felt herself smiling back at him.

"Trunks," the teacher turned to look at the purple-haired wonder. "Please sit down next to the girl with the pigtails." Some of the students laughed at the mention of Marron's pigtails. Trunks sat down in a desk beside Marron. 

Marron turned to look at Trunks and her mouth just hung open. She couldn't find the words. This was a miracle. Finally she wouldn't have to suffer in this stupid school all by herself. Now she had someone who's actually stand up for her. Marron was so happy she let out a little squeal, which caused some people to stare at her. 

Trunks turned to Marron and smiled at her again. "Hey, Marron," he said, "How are ya?"

"Good." Was all that Marron could say. 

Then the teacher began to talk again. She went on and on about the science project and some other boring stuff that teacher's talk about. Then she mentioned that Trunks would need a partner for the project and like lighting Kia's hand shot up in the air. 

"Yes, Kia?" said Mrs. Whitherworth sweetly.

"I would kindly volunteer to be Trunks' partner since I don't have one myself," Kia replied very politely. 

Marron snorted to herself. Kia was _never_ so polite. She probably was just going head over heels about Trunks like all the other girls that have met him so far. All the other girls except for Marron. She, on the other hand, didn't find it as strange as all her friend's from her other school did. 

"Why thank you, Kia," the teacher said back at Kia. "That is very kind of you."

__

***

When the bell for lunch finally rang, everyone was glad to get out of the class. The sworn of students all piled up in the cafeteria. Marron, like many others, hated the school food so she brought her own launch. But Trunks didn't know about it yet, so he had to go into the line.

After Trunks got his lunch he headed for the last table in the cafeteria in which sat only one person, Marron. Trunks had to ignore quite a few invitations to join other people at lunch. It was only his first day and already he was very popular.

Trunks set his tray down on the table and sat down across from Marron.

"Hi, Marron!" he said cheerfully. "Why are you sitting here all alone?"

Marron sighed and answered Trunks' question, "Because everyone in this stupid school hates me. That's why."

"Really?" Trunks raised both of his eyebrows and stared at Marron in pure shock. "I thought every guy in this school would go crazy for you!"

Marron blushed a little while Trunks just gave her a friendly smile. Then Marron looked down at the food Trunks had and laughed.

"Are you really gonna eat that?" she asked him surprised.

"Uhh… Yes I am…" said Trunks a bit confused. "Why?" 

"Nothing!" said Marron quickly and stifled in some laughter. 

Trunks just looked at her weirdly then looked down at his food. On his plate lay some mushy green stuff with a bit of some brown stuff lying beside it. Trunks felt as if he was about to throw up. But he didn't. He was hungry. Really hungry. If he didn't eat this he was going to starve! _Being a sayin's tough…_he thought. 

Marron almost spit out her orange juice she was drinking, when she saw that Trunks put some of the disgusting stuff on his fork and actually _ate_ it! _Whoa! That guy must be crazy! _Thought Marron to herself then quietly got back to her own lunch, which was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

***

That day when Marron got home she was too excited to tell her mom the news about Trunks. She ran up the porch stair real quick and was careful so her skirt wouldn't fly up. But when she got to the door, Marron was surprised to find it locked. 

"Mom!" Marron called as she knocked on the door. "Mom?"

No one answered so after about 10 more minutes of knocking Marron decided to visit Trunks instead. _It's gonna take a while to get there…_thought Marron and sighed. _I wish I could fly like my mom and dad! _

"Marron!" 

Marron turned around to see who had called her name. She smiled a grateful smile when she saw that Trunks was running up to her.

"Where are ya going?" he asked her.

"Hi, Trunks!" Marron replied cheerfully.

"I was just in the neighbourhood so I decided to come and see how you were doing. And now I see that you're leaving somewhere. May I ask where?" said Trunks and bobbed his head to one side.

"I was going to visit you since I'm locked out of my house, but I guess I don't need to do that anymore since you're already here." Answered Marron.

"Hmm…" Trunks though to himself. Then he startled Marron by picking her up and flying off in to the air. "Let's go for a ride." He said with a mischievous grin. 

Marron let out a little 'oh!' of shock and grabbed on to Trunks so she wouldn't fall. She looked at his face and saw the grin she remembered only too well. He used to always grin like that when they were little kids. Marron closed her eyes and thoughts of the past flashed through her mind.

__

The seven-year-old sayin landed softly on the small island. His best friend did the same at his side. Trunks looked around and saw a little girl with blonde pigtails sitting down, playing with an old turtle.

Marron giggled a little as the turtle stuck out its head from its big shell. Then she saw the two boys and looked at them with interest.

"Hewwo!" she said brightly.

"Hey Marron," replied the younger of the two, Goten. 

Trunks just crossed his hands on his chest and humphed. He looked away from Marron. He though she was just a little brat. But he didn't dare say it out loud because she would instantly call her mom and he would get in a lot of trouble. 

Goten picked Marron up and she giggled again. Unlike Trunks, Goten actually liked to play with Marron. He didn't think she was a little brat at all. He actually thought she was a sweet little girl. Considering the fact that Marron never told on him. 

Trunks couldn't hold it in anymore. "Why are you playing with that little twerp?" he said angrily. 

"She's not a little twerp!" replied Goten offensively, but set Marron down on the ground anyway. 

"Yes, that's right! She's a BIG twerp!" said Trunks and grinned.

"MOMMY!!!" cried the little 3 year old. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!!!"

"Oh no…" groaned Trunks as he flew a little off the ground. "C'mon Goten! Let's get outta here!"

Goten nodded nervously and followed Trunks. The two sayin boys were out of site before Juuhachi-gou came out. 

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked as she picked Marron up into her arms.

"Twunks called me a twewp!!" she replied as tears started to shine in her eyes.

"That's alright… I'll get him next time," Juuhachi-gou grimaced. 

Marron opened her eyes as the cool air blew in her face. She looked at Trunks and smiled. _He changed, _thought Marron to herself, _a lot. But I know he still has Chibi-Trunks buried in him somewhere. _

A/N: I'll stop here for this chapter. Heehee… ^__^;; I bet you're all starting to wonder when the Truth or Dare part is going to come in. Well, to tell you the truth that's going to be somewhere in the end. Maybe in the 3rd or 4th chapter. ^^;; I hope. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

Truth or Dare

Chapter3

__

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT.

A/N: And now for the third chapter… ^___^ Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story so far! You know who are. Without the reviews I wouldn't write it at all, knowing that no one wants to read it… But since I got the reviews I was really happy and in a good mood to write another chapter! ^.^ I should stop blabbing about reviews now.. ^^;; Read on!

"Where are we going?" wondered Marron. 

"You'll see..." replied Trunks and smirked yet again. "Just a little place I want to show you."

Marron smiled to herself and began to drift off into memories…

_The 13-year-old blonde smiled as she saw her friends approaching. She ran up to them and greeted them with a bright "Hi there!"_

"Hi, Marron," replied the quite tall and handsome guy, Trunks.

"Hello, Marron-Chan!" smiled the one whose hair was sticking out in all directions, Goten. 

"Where've you been?" asked Marron a little concerned. "I've been waiting here for nearly an hour! I was starting to get worried!"

"Sorry we made you wait. Trunks was just showing me this one cool place he found," apologized Goten. 

"Oh?" Marron raised an eyebrow. "Can I know where that place is?"

"Maybe one day, Marron-Chan," Trunks smiled mysteriously. "Maybe one day…"

Marron snapped back awake when she realized that they weren't flying anymore. Trunks was gently landing on a cliff top.

"Ahh… you're awake," Trunks said to Marron. 

She playfully punched him in the shoulder. "I wasn't asleep in the first place."

Marron looked around her surroundings. There was nothing to be seen but mountains and trees for miles and miles. The air smelled clean and fresh, very unlike the city air. Marron seemed to like that. She was standing in the shade and when she turned around she saw that there was a great oak tree right behind her. The sun could be seen setting and it was only then that Marron realized how long they had been flying.

"What time is it?" she asked worriedly.

"It's uh… "Trunks looked at the watch on his wrist. "6:30."

"6:30?!" Marron exclaimed. "If my mom gets home she'll be so worried about me!"

"Don't worry about that…" said Trunks and smiled. "Leave it to me. Be right back." And with those words Trunks was up into the air and soon out of sight.

Marron sat down and thought about how nice Trunks was being about flying over and checking up if her mom was there. 

Suddenly Marron realized she still had her backpack with her! She took it off her back and set it down in front of her. Then she took out her binder and opened it up to her sketch pages. She knew exactly what she wanted to sketch. Marron carefully passed her pencil across the paper and five minutes later she had her masterpiece. A person flying in the air, with the wind blowing through his mushroom-cut hair. She smiled at the picture. At least the kids in her class couldn't tease her about that. She was a wonderful artist. 

Marron looked up into the air and saw that Trunks was on his way back. He landed beside her.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" he asked.

"It's great," replied Marron with a wide grin.

"May I see your drawing?" wondered Trunks and bend down to look at Marron binder. Then he smiled and sat down beside her. "That's a very beautiful picture."

"Thank you." Then Marron put her binder back into her backpack and looked up at Trunks. "So, was my mom home?"

"Yeah. I told her that you were with me so she wouldn't worry. She said ok and then I left."

__

Then Marron leaned her head on Trunks' shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled. Marron looked at the sunset, and for the first time in this week she finally felt happy. She was with the one who didn't hate her. She was in a beautiful place and watching a beautiful sunset. 

Trunks put his arm around Marron, making her jump a little. But then Marron cuddled closer to Trunks and closed her eyes. She inhaled his scent. _This is so comfortable,_ thought Marron as she slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Trunks stared down at the sleeping girl in his arms. She looked so peaceful. So innocent. So beautiful… _What am I thinking?_ Thought Trunks to himself. _I'm not suppose to think of Marron that way!_ He blushed a bit, but luckily there was no one there to see it. Well, at least no one _awake_ to see it. But he still couldn't resist it, so he leaned down and kissed Marron on the forehead.

Trunks glanced down at the watch on his wrist and realized that Marron should be heading home now. But she looked too cute to wake up. So instead Trunks carefully lifted her in his hands and flew back to Marron's house. 

Trunks looked down at Marron as he noticed her stir a little. He smiled at her, as she opened up her eyes a little.

"Hey there, sleepy head," he said to her.

Marron yawned a bit and it took her a little while to realize that she was up in the air again. "Where are we going this time?" she asked.

"Home," came Trunks' reply.

"Alright," Marron said more to herself then to Trunks and just looked ahead.

A couple of minutes later the two of them were in front of Marron's house. Trunks set Marron down gently and then gave her a hug. Marron slid her hands around Trunks and looked in his eyes. Trunks looked back into her eyes. They stared at each other for god knows how long. Their mouth started edging closer and closer. They were only 2 inches away now… and then…

"Uh… I gotta go now!" Trunks said quickly pulling away, and blushing furiously. "Sorry," he added and quickly shot up into the air and headed home.

Marron stared at the spot where Trunks just stood and shook her head. _I must have been dreaming. Trunks with **me**?_

Then she ran up the steps and got into her house just to find that her mom was in the kitchen with someone. Marron listening closely. It didn't sound like anyone she knew. She went inside the kitchen and greeted her mom.

"Hey Mom!"

"Hi, Sweetie," replied Juuhachi-gou sweetly.

The woman beside Juuhachi-gou also smiled. Marron looked at her and thought to herself. _She reminds me a lot of Kia…_

"Marron, I'd like you to meet Mrs. Flick. Kia's mom."

A/N: Heehee!! Finally I'm done with chapter 3!! Woooohooooo!! Mesa so HAPPY!!! ^_____^ Please review and tell me what ya think. Okie??????? PLEASEEEE? Byeez!! ^^;;;;;;


	4. Chapter 4

Truth Or Dare4

Chapter 4 

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT. Akira Toriyama does. So don't sure me `cause I'm not making any money of this._

A/N: Here goes the 4th chapter... ^_^ 

Marron stared at her mom in pure shock. Was this a joke? Her worst enemy's mom, in her own house? It _must_ be a joke! If it was true, it just wouldn't go with all the logic of the world! But come to think of it, hardly anything went with logic these days. Like... What logic did it make when everyone always made fun of Marron? And what logic did it make of what happened today between her and Trunks? 

"As I was saying," said Juuhachi-gou suddenly, interrupting Marron's thoughts. "I invited Mrs. Flick over tonight for she had been so nice by showing me around the school today." 

"School?" Marron raised an eyebrow. 

Seeing Marron's confused look, her mom replied, "Yes. Your school had a parent meeting tonight, and I got kinda lost. But Mrs. Flick kindly helped me out." 

"There was a parent meeting at my school tonight?" said Marron surprised. "How did you find out about it, if even I didn't know about it?" Now what logic did _that _make? 

"Well… When you entered that school the principal gave me a newsletter, and it had a lost of all of the events on the back of it," explained Marron's mom. 

"Oh…" Marron said more to herself then to her mom. 

She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get out of here. Everything was so confusing these days… And the lack of friends at her new school didn't help her at all. So Marron did the only thing she could do. Run. 

"Umm… Mom, I don't think I'm feeling so well. I'll go up to my room…" said Marron, half-lying. She wasn't feeling very well. Only not in the sense she wanted her mom to think. She wasn't feeling well about her life. But her mom's thoughts would be she was getting a cold. 

"Sure, honey," replied her mom, sweetly. "I'll come up and check up on you later." 

Marron just nodded and then she raced upstairs, almost tripping over her feet. _Oh, how I wish I could just **fly**_… she thought to herself. She plumped down on her bed, as she remembered how easy her life used to be when she was younger. She had no worries back then. She also had great friends. It was simply a great life. But times changed. It obviously wasn't like that anymore. 

Marron sighed to herself and closed her eyes. Images of Trunks flew through her mind. Images of him from all ages. Images of all the times she had spent with him. Images of him and her on Marron's front step… What _had_ happened back then? Perhaps she would find out later. But not now. All she wanted to do know is to just forget everything… to just lie there on the bed forever… in peace. Slowly, Marron drifted off to sleep. 

*** 

"Marron." 

Someone was calling her name. 

"Marron." 

Now she could feel someone shaking her. 

"Marron, honey. It's time to get up." 

Marron slowly opened her eyes as a blurry image of her mom stood in front of her. Finally her eyes came into focus. She glanced over at the clock on her nightstand and found out that it was 6:30 in the morning. 

"Mornin` mom," Marron said, yawning and smiling a bit. 

"Good morning," her mom replied. Then she looked at Marron in disapproval. "I think you should change out of those clothes." 

Marron looked down at her clothes and realized that she had fallen asleep in her school uniform. "Sure, mom." 

"Alright. I'll be making breakfast downstairs," Juuhachi-gou said as she walked out of Marron's room, closing the door behind herself. 

Marron quickly jumped off her bed and went into the washroom. She stripped off her clothes and took a quick shower. When she came out she changed into some clean clothes and then ran downstairs. 

Marron sat down at the table and smiled. Today was going to be better then any of the days in the past week. It was Friday, and Trunks was there to help her. Oh that's right! Trunks! She hasn't told her mom about Trunks yet! 

"Mom! Mom! Guess what!" exclaimed Marron happily. 

"What is it?" replied her mother. 

"We got a new student!!! And guess who it is? It's Trunks!" answered Marron like she had not a worry in the whole world. 

Juuhachi-gou smiled at her daughter. "That great, honey!" 

Marron smiled the biggest smile she had ever smiled. Remembering good things made her real happy. She would have to try it more often. 

Marron quickly gulped down her breakfast, took her stuff and went out the door. "Bye Mom!" she called and kissed her mom on the cheek. Then Marron skipped down the front porch and slowly began her walk to school. 

She looked up at the sky and saw that there wasn't a cloud up there. _Today's gonna be a very nice day! _She thought to herself. _It started off good, and I'm not gonna let anyone ruin it._ Marron was quite confedent that everything was actually going to be alright. 

The cool autumn breeze softly blew in Marron's face, tickling her hair against her face. Marron closed her eyes for a few seconds to enjoy the feeling. Thinking bad things all the time was not the way to live her life. She had to be positive! She'd make some friends! Sure she would! Just because her first few days didn't turn out to be so successful didn't mean she was going to continue to be a loner. Plus, now that she had Trunks, she didn't have to be a loner at all. Marron opened her eyes to a whole new world. Thinking like that was better then what she had been doing the past few days. 

After walking for about five more minutes Marron finally reached her school. She walked into it, and then into her classroom. Marron walked over to her desk and was very surprised to find a not lying quietly on it. She opened the note and read it. It said: 

_Yo Marron, meet me at the baseball diamond at 12 for lunch. I want to ask you something._

_Signed, anonymous._

Marron looked at the note surprised. Who would be sending her a note? If it was Trunks, he would have said so. Oh well. She'd see at lunch time. 

Marron sat down at her desk as the classroom slowly started to fill up with students. Both Kia and Elani were here today. Luckily neither of them said anything to Marron as they took their seats. Trunks sat at the back of the class now. 

Marron wanted to get up and tell Trunks about the note, but the bell rang and she had to stay in her seat. She made a mental note to tell him later. 

*** 

The morning went by quicker then Marron would have thought. But that was a good thing since she couldn't wait to see who had sent her the note. She ran down the hall trying not to bump into people. Marron glanced down at her wrist to see the time. 11:59. She would get there soon enough. First she had to tell Trunks. 

Marron stopped at a locker, which belonged to the purple haired wonder. Then she saw Trunks approaching. 

"Guess what, Trunks!" she exclaimed. "I got a note from someone this morning. Here read!" Marron handed Trunks the note so he could read it. 

Trunks looked at it worriedly. "Are you sure it's not someone who's gonna try to harm you?" 

"Aww.. C'mon! Live a little!" replied Marron. 

Trunks stared at her. Usually it was _him_ that was telling _her_ to live a little and stop worrying so much! _I guess times have really changed. _Though Trunks. 

"Alright, alright. But I'll come with you just to watch your back. Ok?" said Trunks with a look on his face that told Marron to listen to him or else. 

"Do I have a choice?" she asked. 

"Of course you don't!" said Trunks playfully and smiled. 

"C'mon! We're gonna be late!" Marron grabber Trunks' arm and pulled him towards the baseball diamond. When the two got there they saw that no one was there. 

"Great… I was tricked…" said Marron disappointedly. 

"Well, well, well. You finally arrived!" said a voice from behind Trunks and Marron. 

Marron turned around and the site she saw made her gasp. Elani, Kia, and their gang were standing there. 

A/N: There we go!! ^_____^ This chapter was longer then the other ones but I like it! Please review and tell me what you think!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Truth or Dare5

Chapter 5

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT. I don't make any money of this either, so don't sue me. 

A/N: Wow… I finally started the 5th chapter… O_O;; I'm so sorry to all those people who were waiting for to write this!!! .!! I just had a huge writer's block for this fanfic. But be happy, because the actual Truth or Dare part starts here. Please R/R!!! 

"What are _you_ doing here?" demanded Marron.

"_I_ sent you the note, Marron," replied Elani nastily.

"Told you it wasn't a good idea," said Trunks quietly, so that only Marron could her him. Marron winced a bit at his comment.

"Well, what do you want from her?" asked Trunks, trying to keep his cool.

Kia smiled sweetly at Trunks and said, "You weren't even suppose to come along, but since you did you might as well hear it out."

"We've called Marron to offer her a chance to be popular," continued Elani. "I mean if she's friends with someone as popular and famous as _you_," she looking at Trunks, "then she _must_ have something in her that would make her part of the 'coo; group' quality."

Marron looked at Elani with a bit of interest. "Continue…"

"We've decided to give you a test," Elani and Kia exchanged evil glances, "If you pass the test, you're in. If not, you'll forever be a total loser."

Trunks gave a little snort of laughter. "If you ask _me_, I'd say _you_ guys are the losers. Not to mention _complete_ airheads!"

Marron had to admire how Trunks stood up for her. But in reality, this was none of his business. What was going on in Trunks' mind? Was he worried about Marron being friends with the wrong crowd? Or was it that he didn't wan Marron to become popular… Marron definitely didn't like _that_ thought!

Elani smirked. "How sweet. You're standing up for your _girlfriend_."

"She's not my girlfriend!" shot back Trunks, trying to keep his face from turning red, but failing badly. It really seemed that these girls had a comeback for _everything_.

Marron just stood there uncomfortably. Then she sighed and said, "Fine." All eyes tuned to Marron. "I'll play your game."

Trunks' mouth fell open. "What?!" Kia and Elani smirked.

"Great," said Kia to Marron, ignoring Trunks' gaping expression. "We start today after school. Meet us back here at 3pm."

Then the two girls turned around, motioned for the rest of their group to come, and were gone.

"What do you mean 'fine'?!" Trunks exclaimed at Marron. "Don't get yourself dragged in with them!"

Sure it was nice to know that someone cared about you, but Trunks was getting just a little overprotective. And it was really starting to tick Marron off.

"What are you, my _mom_ or something?" Marron looked Trunks in the eyes. "I can make my own decisions, thank you very much."

"Marron…" began Trunks, "Please don't do this."

"Do you know what it feels like when everyone makes fun of you?" Marron spat back at him.

"I …"

"Or when you have to cry yourself to sleep because you don't have a single friend in the world?"

"I…"

"Or when everyone calls you a 'klutz', 'airhead', and 'moron' just because you have blonde hair?!" By now Marron was talking real loudly and with a lot of hatred in her voice. 

Trunks had nothing to say.

"No? Didn't think so!" Marron could see that Trunks didn't like one bit of what she was saying. "Well guess what! _I_ do! And I'm _sick_ of it!"

Tears were starting to burn through Marron's eyes. But she didn't want anyone to see her crying. So she turned around and ran. She didn't care where she was running. All that mattered now was getting away from everyone.

She was mad. Outraged! But behind those feelings, she was disappointed. Disappointed in herself for ruining a day she thought was going to be perfect. Also disappointed for loosing the only person who cared about her, other then her parents.

Finally the tears spilled. They ran down Marron's cheeks and Marron didn't bother brushing them away. She just stood there. Crying… 

Only when the bell rang, Marron whipped her tears away. She took deep breaths to calm herself down.

_I'll deal with Trunk later…_ she thought to herself. _Who cares what he thinks. I've got to see what Kia and Elani are gonna dare me._ Then she walked inside the school. Got her stuff from her locker, and walked to her first afternoon class. 

Marron fiddled with her pencil. She looked impatiently at the clock. 2:51 p.m. School would be over very soon. The weekend would also start in just 9 minutes. But the only thing on Marron's mind right now was Elani, Kia, and their little game. 

Marron sprang right out of her desk as the bell dismissed the students to go home. She quickly grabbed her stuff, and walked as fast as possible out of the room. She bumped into someone on her way out. She mumbled a very quiet "sorry", and went on without even looking who it was. Trunks stared after her with a heavy sigh.

The blonde stood on the baseball field where she was supposed to meet the girls. She twisted a strand of her hair around her finger while waiting. She heard someone approaching her from behind. Marron twisted around and saw Kia and Elani approaching. She was surprised to see that their little gang wasn't with them. 

"Hi, Marron," said Kia, sounding not very friendly. Elani didn't even say anything.

"Hey," Marron replied, suddenly becoming cautious. 

"I'm supposing that you know how to play truth or dare, right?" said Kia, raising one eyebrow.

" `Course," Marron said shortly.

"You have to do everything we dare you, and answer all the questions we ask you," explained Kia, just making sure Marron knew the rules as well as she said she did. 

Marron nodded. Elani smiled evilly. "Perfect. We can begin then."

"Truth or dare?" Elani asked.

Marron starred at her. "What, are we just gonna play here?"

"Fine then." Said Kia and started walking. "We'll go to the park across the road." She headed towards the park, with Elani and Marron following her.

Marron looked around the park. She was really glad they had a beautiful park like this in a small town like hers. On bright sunny days like today the sun made everything come alive. The trees swayed gently in the breeze, and the clear, pond water sparkled in the warm, sun rays. Marron smiled at the sight. She wasn't as mad as she was at lunchtime. All she needed was a little time; and she would be perfectly fine. 

Marron quickly hid her smiled when Elani looked at her questionably. The tree girls sat down on the little, grassy field under the trees. 

"Hmm…. Dare," said Marron, answering Elani's question from earlier.

"Good," smiled Kia, but it obviously wasn't a sincere smile. "Now we'll see how seriously you're taking this."

Kia leaned over to Elani and whispered something in her ear. Elani laughed, her short hair swaying as her head shacked. 

"Good idea, Kia," Elani replied. Then she tossed her backpack over at Marron. Marron looked at it with raised eyebrows. "I dare you to do our homework for us." 

Marron's mouth fell open in shock. "What?!"

"You heard her. We dare you to do our homework for us," repeated Kia after Elani. Kia reached over to Marron and closed her mouth for her.

Marron gulped. _This wasn't fair! That's not how you play Truth or Dare!_

A/N: Well? What do you think of my idea for the actual Truth or Dare part??? Please be nice! . The 6th chapter should come out in tops of three weeks. I'll try to write it quicker though. ^^;;; bye! 


	6. Chapter 6

Truth or Dare6

Chapter 6

__

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT. Akira Toriyama does. So don't sue me, `cause I'm not making any money of this anyway. 

A/N: Please bare with me… I don't have a lot of time to write these fics! ~.~* Here's Chapter 6. But I'm guessing you knew that already… *nervous grin* 

Marron was now sitting at home, up in her room, and on her bed. She stared out the window at the falling leaves. So many different colors… red, orange, yellow, purple, brown… Autumn was considered one of the most beautiful seasons of the year. Most of the people were outside enjoying it. But she was cooked up inside… stuck doing someone else's homework. Like she didn't have homework of her own.

She opened up Kia's books to see what she actually had to do. Marron scanned it over and realized that it was mostly the same stuff she had. Of course, Kia was in most of Marron's classes! 

Marron put all the homework on her desk, and set down on the chair. Doing homework on her bed wasn't very comfortable… Especially when she was wearing a skirt. 

_I'm about to be stuck doing something very long and boring all night, _Marron thought and started to work. 

3 hours later she was done both Kia's and Elani's homework. Her mom had come in before to check up on her and was surprised to see all that work. Luckily Marron came up with an excuse quickly before her mom could start investigating. 

Marron looked at the clock. 7:42 PM. She looked at her desk. There lay her own homework. Which would take at least another hour to do. 

"Ugh… This is tiring…" groaned Marron to herself. 

She didn't even know why she was going through all this trouble just to become someone's friends. Oh well… It was better then having no friends at all. 

Marron got out of her desk and went to lie down on her bed. She closed her eyes with the word 'friends' still imprinted on her mind. Suddenly memories flooded back to her mind…

_Six-year-old Marron stood behind her daddy. She was very nervous. It was her first day of school. _

All these kids were running around, playing, laughing, having fun. Some with their parents, some with their friends, some just standing there by themselves. 

"Marron, I'm going to have to go now," said Krillin gently to his daughter.

Marron looked up at him with big blue eyes. She didn't want him to leave. But she didn't want to seem like she was still a little baby. She nodded, a bit shakily.

"Are you gonna be alright?" He asked her. 

Marron nodded again.

"That's my girl!" Krillin said proudly and patted Marron on head. "See ya after school!" He called after her and left.

Marron stood all alone, staring at the pool of kids. She gulped and kept the tears of fright from coming to her eyes. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly turned around, a bit startled. 

"Hey, Marron!" said Goten happily. "Wassup?"

Marron smiled, seeing her friend there. Goten was now going to second grade, same as Trunks. But the purple haired boy was not there.

"Hi, Goten," said Marron speaking for the first time. She smiled at him.

Goten saw Marron's nervousness and laughed. "Don't worry, the first day is always the hardest." 

Marron felt much better, she didn't have to be all alone at this new school with all these new kids. She had friends. That's what helped her get through.

Marron opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. _She had friends. That's what helped her get through. _

A tear rolled down Marron's cheek. _Well I don't have friends anymore!_ She thought angrily. _Trunks probably told Goten by now and he's going to be mad at me too! _

Someone knocked on the door. Marron quickly whipped her single tear and called out, "Come in!"

"You have a visitor," said Juuhaci-Gou and she peeked her head in through the door. 

Marron looked at her questionably. "Who is it?" she asked. 

"You'll only find out if you come downstairs," replied her mother and exited the room. 

__

Marron jumped off her bed and ran downstairs. She was quite curious who would be visiting her, and at this hour. Her mind showed the image of Trunks. _No! I don't want it to be him!!!_ She screamed at herself. _No! No! No! _But her mind kept playing with her heart.

As she came into the living room, her thoughts crashed. It wasn't Trunks. It was Kia. 

_Oh great, why is she here? _Marron thought annoyed. 

"Hi, Marron," said Kia sweetly.

Marron stared at her. She was only being nice because Juuhachi-Gou was in the room. "Hi." Replied Marron in a monotone.

Marron the looked at her mom. Juuhachi-Gou getting the message got up.

"I'll just leave you girls alone," she said and went upstairs.

Marron sighed and looked back at Kia. "Yes?" she asked.

"Obviously, you know why I came," said Kia, dropping the nice routine. "It's time to continue the game."

_Duh_, Marron thought in her head. But she only nodded.

"Did you finish the homework?" 

"Yes…" replied Marron.

"Perfect," said Kia, smiling evilly. "The next dare will take place tonight. Come to this club tonight at midnight," she gave Marron the address. "You better show up, or you'll ruin your only chance."

With those words Kia got up and headed for the door. Just as she was about to exit, she turned around, "Oh, and wear something other then your little pink tank tops. And lose the pig tail." Then she left. 

Marron looked at the door just had just been closed right in her face. She stared at it for what seemed like 5 minutes. Then she stuck her tongue out at it. Not caring that she was acting like a little kid.

She looked at the address Kia had given her. Her eyes opened in shock. 

"WHAT?!?!" she exclaimed. Then clapped her hand over her mouth as she realized she had just screamed out loud. 

The club Kia had directed her to was a place where only the bravest of punks went. If you made one wrong move, or said one wrong word, you would get beat up real bad, if not killed. 

How was Marron going to explain this to her mom. Oh mom, Kia just told me to go to this night club, dressed up like a punk. Can I go? Yeah right! Like that was going to work. 

She would have to sneak out. And take the chances of being caught. Marron really didn't want to do this. If her mom found out, she wouldn't be aloud to go out of the house for the rest of her life! 

_Oh great… What am I going to do?_ Thought Marron. _Should I go…? Or should I remain friendless for the rest of my life…? _

Millions of question filled her head. What were Kia and Elani going to dare her there? Was she going to get hurt? What would happen if her mom found out? What would happen if she never showed up? And a lot of other questions like that. 

A/N: Um.. Yes. I know that was kind of a weird chapter. Nothing much exiting happening here. Sorry! ^^;; But I'll make sure the next chapter will keep you at the edge of your seat. Or at least I'll try. LoL Please review!

__


End file.
